Birds
by kawaiidragonfoe821
Summary: Summery: The Birds of a small Texas town suddenly began to band together & attack people, Mulder & Scully are called out with the attacks began targeting certain groups Yes, this is a bow to Hitchcock. As always, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The X-Files

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

_Summery: Birds in a small Texas town suddenly began to attack people for no reason, when the attacks start adhering to a schedule; Mulder & Scully start to suspect a more sinister hand in the mix. Author's notes: In case you're wondering, this is a 'bow' to the great Alfred Hitchcock._

"Okay… tell me again why a bird attack is considered an X-File?" Scully said as Mulder turned down a decrepit country road that was marked with a sign that said 'McClellan Texas, twenty miles.' "I'm following a hot tip." Mulder replied. "You've been chatting on the internet again, haven't you?" Scully said exasperatedly, Mulder gave her a grin. "It was a message board, actually." He replied. Scully chose not to remain silent as they made a left onto a washboard driveway that seemed to go on for ever. Scully was beginning to wonder if there was even a house on the property when one suddenly loomed into view, a typical large, two-story country home. A woman who looked to be in her early forties eagerly exited the home, holding her kangaroo skin Aussie-style hat on her head as she ran. "Agents! I'm so glad you could make it, how was the drive here?" "Boring." Mulder replied dryly as they shook. "So nice to put faces to the names. Not too bad of a face, may I ad." She said as she gazed at Mulder for a moment through her mirrored sunglasses. "You're not so bad yourself." Mulder replied charmingly, the woman waved him off. "Oh, aren't you sweet. Actually I'm a mess; I've been working in the barn all day." She said gesturing to her soiled sleeveless undershirt & jeans. "Please, come in for some iced tea." She said as they followed her in. "Mulder, how does she know about me?" Scully hissed into his ear, she became accosted when Mulder refused to answer. "You've been giving information about me out on line again, haven't you?" She said angrily. "Not personal information, Scully. Just that you're my partner, stuff like that, you have such a big influence in all the cases we work that I feel obligated to mention you." He said as the woman served them tea & motioned for them to make themselves comfortable on the couch. "My name is Dr. Bobby Lyn Sanders, by the way. You'd probably know me as Texchik1, Agent Mulder." She said with a wink as she settled into a homely brown recliner across the coffee table from them & began to fill a pipe with tobacco. "The birds of this town have gone ape shit." Dr. Sanders said as she leaned the recliner back, taking a long thoughtful puff off her pipe as she removed her shades. Scully tried not to react when she saw that her right eye was totally white & it had a rather large scar that ran from the middle of her cheek into her hairline, it seemed to go right through her eye. Dr. Sanders noticed her eying it & ran her hand over it. "A yearling threw me into a cactus ten years ago." She said casually before continuing to explain the mysterious behavior of the town's bird population. "They attack in groups & it's not always the same kind of birds in a flock, they seemed to be uniting against _us_." "Uniting?" Scully replied skeptically with her eyebrow half-hitched, hinting disbelief. "It is quite common for birds to attack people in defense of young or a territory, but these birds were unprovoked, just this morning a flock of vultures attacked & killed a man & his family while they were picnicking in the park. Being a woman of science as well, you probably know that vultures are _scavengers;_ they will actually wait until their victims die before moving in. There's something else I noticed, they seem to be selective in their attacks, killing that family while their dog escaped unscathed. It might also interest you to know that the dead man worked for Earnest Inc, it's a corporation that makes cosmetics… they also use animals for their testing." "So, what do you think is the cause here?" Scully said as Dr. Sanders suddenly threw her shades back on & headedfor the door. "If I knew that, I wouldn't have called you." She said cheekily, holding the door for them as she followed the path to the barn.

"With all these attacks, I'd think you'd be afraid to go outside." Scully said,almost having to jog to keep up with Dr. Sanders' long strides. "I have animals to tend to; I can't just put my life on hold because i'm afraid." She said as they reached the barn. "If you really want to know, I think that someone… or some_thing_ has somehow programmed these birds to attack scientists." Dr. Sanders said as she went down the line opening the stall doors for her horses to let them out. "Then you should be afraid, you are a scientist." Scully said. "Well… there's being a scientist & there's being a _scientist_. I think that these birds are targeting those who don't respect the environment, those who aren't aware how they affect the world around them. In my opinion, this is a wakeup call." Dr. Sanders said as she closed the last stall door with a bang.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The X-Files

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

"What do you make of all this, Mulder?" Scully said as they sat facing each other, cross-leggedon the bed in his hotel room looking over the case files of the attacks over luke-warm Chinese takeout. "I think that this town seriously needs to update the furnishings of their hotels, I think they stopped buying new bedswhen man first walked on the moon." Mulder replied as he squirmed around on the bed, seeking position that was free of lumps. Scully gave him a look, but she was unable to hide the smile from her eyes. "I meant about the case, Mulder." "I think Dr. Sanders might be onto something about the birds being controlled, everyone that was killed was a part of the society that is responsible for depleting the environment & endangered species, or they were part of a company thattested their products on animals." Mulder replied. "You're just looking for another reason to go see her."Scully said, her tone jokingly accusing.Mulder gave her a 'what can I say' gesture. "She's worth an x-rated dream or two." He replied cheekily. "Mulder…! She's at least ten years your senior!" Scully said indignantly; on the other hand, she was surprised that his behavior surprised her. "Hey, I only said one or two. Besides, why waste the whole night on her when there's you to dream about." Mulder replied with a suggestive wink, Scully gave him a playful whack over the head with the file she was holding as she stood from her place on the bed. "I'm going to sleep really soundly now knowing you're in here having lurid fantasies about me." She said sarcastically, he looked up, wearing a large grin. "Don't worry, Scully. I always keep _you_ 'R' rated." He said with a look that would melt dry ice in seconds as he came to stand intimately close to her & tenderly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, she responded by benignly patting his cheek. "Good night, Mulder." She said as she left without a second word, Mulder continued togaze, entranced at the door long after she had walked through it.

Mulder was startled into consciousness by his hotel phone ringing early the next morning; he looked at the clock & groaned… five in the morning. "Hullo." He slurred into the receiver.

"This scientist was attacked as he left his house for work this morning. He works for a lab that uses animals as test subjects for drugs… not that I can say that I feel sorry for him." She added as Scully took notice of a dead crow next to the man's body, one of the police officers had shot it. "I'm going to need this birdsent to the lab as well.

"Find anything?" Mulder said as he walked in to observe Scully & Dr. Sanders probe around on the crow's body. "Not yet… wait, I may have spoken too soon." Scully said as her scalpel came into contact with something as she was cutting into the back of the base of the bird's skull. "What is it?" Mulder asked. "It's an area of scar tissue, like something was inserted there." She said as she took a sample of tissue & put it under the microscope. "Dr. Sanders, come look at this." She said as she drew back in shock, Dr. Sanders looked through the microscope & had the same reaction. "This just might prove your theory." Scully said.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The X-Files

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

"A microchip, like for what?" Mulder asked. "Don't know, technology really isn't my regimen." Dr. Sanders said. "Well, luckily I know three guys who make technology their life." Mulder said with a grin.

"Glad you three could make it." Mulder said with a grin as they entered the lab. "Now, what was so important that you couldn't send it to us?" Frohike said. "Take a look for yourself." Scully replied as she gestured to the microscope. "That _is_ something." He said as he invited Langley & Byers to take a look. "Do you mind if we study this further?" Frohike asked Dr. Sanders. "Be my guest." She replied.

"While we're waiting for your friends to finish their research, what do you say to a drive? I have a hunch I want to follow." Dr. Sanders said as they headed to her van. "I'm not usually one for death & destruction, but it's not like this person isn't doing society a service." Dr. Sanders said as she turned down one of the towns many narrow, country roads. Scully opened her mouth to reply when something hit her window. Suddenly, they were under attack by thousands upon thousands of birds. "See why I replaced my windows with shatter-proof plexi-glass?" Dr. Sanders said, jumping involuntarily as one hit her windshield. The further they drove down the street, the worst the attack became. Soon, the sir was so thick with birds that Dr. Sanders could barely see where she was going. "We're going to have to turn around." She said, the attack lessened & eventually stopped. "I think that was our first clue." Mulder said as his cell phone rang. "Mulder, its Frohike. You're going to want to get back here."

"What do you have?" Mulder said as they all came hurrying into the lab. "This chip appears to be some sort of mind control device that operates on high frequency sound waves. They some how override the brain's center for independent thinking." Langley said. "It's implanted in the base of the neck just above the cerebellum." Frohike added. "Is there any way to trace it?" Dr. Sanders asked. "No, but how many houses in rural Texas are going to have a giant dish on top of them?" Byers said wryly.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

The X-Files

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

"So, what's the plan here, Mulder? Drive aimlessly around until we spot a house with a dish on it?" Scully said as she shifted uncomfortably in the passenger's seat that she had been sitting in for about three hours. "I've got Dr. Sanders, Byers, Langley & Frohike looking too. Between the six of us, we'll find it." Mulder replied, Scully let out a long, painful sigh in reply. "Think about it this way, Scully. The faster we catch this guy, the sooner we can have that charming picnic in the park." Mulder said dryly, Scully gave him a look. "Since when do _you_ picnic?" Mulder opened his mouth to reply when his phone rang. "Dr. Sanders thinks she's found it."

"Are your sure?" Scully asked as she met them at their car. "How many houses in rural Texas did you expect to have giant dishes on them?" Dr. Sanders said, Mulder wore a huge grin as he gave Scully a look, Scully merely rolled her eyes. "So, how do you suggest we handle this?" Frohike said. "We'll start with you four staying in the van while we call for backup." Scully said.

"Roger Pratt! It's the police; you don't have any other choice but to let us in!" Patrolmen said as he pounded on the door, this had been going on for about five minutes without an answer. "Uh… Scully…" Mulder trailed off as he put a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see countless numbers of birds gathering in the trees, their numbers were so great that the branches of the trees were no longer visible. "Scully, we need to get to the van… now." "We can't, Mulder we'll never make it." Scully whispered worry was evident in her voice, her gaze fixed on the flock. Just then, a sharp, piercing sound was heard. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to cause the dozen officers as well as Mulder & Scully to cover their ears & yell out in discomfort. Scully watched in amazement as every single bird dropped from its perch in the surrounding trees to the ground, unconscious. The door to the van slid open & Frohike leaned out waving some kind of remote control device. Scully gave one of the deputies a nod, he kicked the door open & they all stormed in.

"You know, Mulder I'm actually surprised that you even remembered." Scully said as they sat at one of the parks many concrete picnic tables enjoying some of the areas' famous barbeque. "I'm kind of offended you'd think I'd forget." He said playfully, he was suddenly sent diving under the table by the whooshing sound of a diving scissor-tailed flycatcher; who as it turned out was more interested in pursuing a dragonfly then dive bombing humans. "You okay, there Mulder?" Scully said amusingly as he slowly returned to his seat, Mulder smiled embarrassingly. "I guess I'm still a little jumpy."

End of chapter 4


End file.
